Mente en Blanco
by Militha93
Summary: (Mini-Historia) La escena perfecta que sugería el amanecer de una pareja de amantes... Sam y Freddie se reencuentran después de varios años distanciados. Ninguno de los dos recuerda como fue que llegaron ahí, ni nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Freddie acaba de comprometerse con su novia Sarah entonces ¿Que hacía con Sam en una habitación de hotel?
1. Capítulo 1

_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Dan, Nick y que sé yo... La historia es originalmente mía y se me vino de pronto a la cabeza y me puse a escribirla antes de que se me fuera la idea._

* * *

_**Seddie (mini-historia)**_

* * *

**Mente en Blanco**

La luz solar se filtraba apenas por las ventanas enmarcadas con cortinas de encaje, el reloj sobre la pequeña mesita de noche indicaba que pronto serían las siete de la mañana. Era una habitación amplia, con lindos e impersonales detalles. ¿Un hotel quizás? Bueno, aun así la habitación resultaba encantadora, en el centro se encontraba una enorme cama, las cobijas estaban prácticamente en el suelo y sus ocupantes estaban dormían plácidamente cubiertos apenas por una sábana. La escena perfecta que sugería el amanecer de una pareja de amantes.

El hombre apenas consiente se estiro en la cama, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, de pronto sus brazos registraron la presencia de la compañía femenina, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero instintivamente se acercó aspirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica, sus manos divagaron apreciativamente por las curvas femeninas. Aparentemente se había divertido bastante la noche anterior. Y se quedó ahí medio dormido intentando recordar como aquella chica había llegado a su cama.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor confundida, no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba apresado por dos poderosos brazos, por no mencionar que sus piernas estaba enredadas al mismo sujeto, dueño de los brazos. Su aliento tranquilo le hacía cosquillas en cuello.

_"¿Qué demonios hice anoche?"_ Se preguntó asustada, mientras intentaba liberarse.

Él gruñó levemente al sentir que la chica se removía inquieta entre sus brazos. Decidiendo que era el momento de levantarse abrió los ojos, pero cualquier pensamiento perdió coherencia cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la rubia melena de su acompañante. Rápidamente se apartó como si el tacto con aquella mujer quemará.

Ella a la misma velocidad saltó de la cama, afortunadamente una enorme camisa cubría su cuerpo y por debajo pudo sentir su ropa interior. Respiró algo aliviada, pero todo sentimiento de alivio se disipo cuando el shock la atravesó al reconocer al hombre con el que había pasado la noche.

– ¿Sam? –Preguntó él incrédulo, en un susurro apenas audible.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Freddie?! –La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza horrorizada.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron en Los Angeles. Después ella había decidido que él ya no existía. Y él pensó que si Sam podía vivir tan bien ignorándolo, él haría lo mismo. Desde entonces se había dedicado a vivir la vida sin recordar a cierta rubia que disfrutaba atormentarlo.

– ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –Preguntó intentando asimilar la presencia de la chica en la habitación.

–No lo sé… ¡Maldición! –Gritó intentando recordar desesperadamente. – ¡No sé qué demonios pasó anoche! –La azul mirada de Sam se clavó en Freddie, después de varios años le parecía tan atractivo con la mandíbula tensa, medio desnudo en una habitación con ella. Sólo tenía unos boxers que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y para estar tan consternado, esa parte de su anatomía estaba bastante animada. – ¡Tápate! –gruñó Sam avergonzada mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

Freddie la miró estupefacto, pero ante la habitación tan sugerente de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

– Seguro no es nada de lo que no hayas visto anoche… –Masculló. – ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –Preguntó examinando la habitación a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaba en casa, pero entonces_ ¿Dónde estaba?_ Se asomó por la ventana pero el paisaje no le resultaba en absoluto conocido, las calles estaban mojadas, a la distancia se divisaba un parque y en frente había un edificio.

– No sé dónde estamos, idiota. –Dijo Sam después de echar un vistazo junto a Freddie. –Tengo la mente en blanco… –susurró frustrada.

–Yo tampoco recuerdo nada. –murmuró Freddie sentándose en la cama. –Mi último recuerdo está en casa con Sarah. –El rostro de Freddie se turbó. – ¡Sarah! –Gritó espantado.

Acababa de recordar que la noche anterior le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia Sarah, ella había aceptado felizmente, habían bebido champán y luego la había ido a dejar a su casa en pleno centro de San Francisco. Intentó buscar su ropa en la habitación pero no había rastro, entonces a un costado registro una puerta blanca, supuso que era el baño, rápidamente se encamino a explorar, y ahí encontró su ropa junto con la de Sam. Estaba tirada por ahí.

Sam se quedó mirando la bien formada espalda de Freddie cuando este se metió al baño. Suspiró, su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Sarah? La prometida de Freddie resonaba en su cabeza, imágenes de una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño dorado con hermosos risos enmarcando un rostro lleno de bellas facciones. Recordó lo idiota que se sintió al conocer a la novia de Freddie. Todo era culpa de Carly, llegó un día gritando a su apartamento diciendo que Freddie se había vuelto completamente loco porque pensaba casarse con la loca de Sarah. Ella sabía que en algún momento Freddie Benson daría aquel paso, con 25 años era razonable que un hombre como él decidiera que era el momento de casarse. Pero aun así su corazón se estrujaba al imaginarlo casándose con otra. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no había punto de comparación entre ella y Sarah, eran totalmente opuestas y sobre todo la belleza de aquella chica la hacía sentirse insignificante en comparación.

Freddie tomó sus pantalones y se los puso _"Sexo en el baño"_ Pensó escandalizado, preguntándose cómo habría sido capaz de algo así, él que era tan convencional y recatado. Entonces su traidora imaginación recreo una escena de Sam y él en la ducha. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se encendió y reconoció el deseo que esa rubia despertaba en él a pesar de los años.

–Debo llamar a Sarah. –Se dijo a sí mismo intentando distraer su mente y pensando en una buena excusa para decirle a su prometida.

Encontró su Pearphone en uno de sus bolsillos, estaba apagado, presiono el botón de encendido rogando al cielo por la batería del aparato. Busco su camisa, pero recordó que Sam tenía puesta su camisa. Dejó su teléfono sobre el mueble del lavamanos, tomó la ropa de Sam y salió del baño.

–Devuélveme la camisa. –Le ordeno a la rubia que se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Ella lo miró desconcertada y él aventó su ropa en la cama. –La camisa –repitió ansioso.

– ¿No puedes esperar a que me vista? –espetó Sam mientras tomaba su ropa.

–No. –respondió el tajante. –Ahora, mi camisa Puckett. –Ordenó con voz fría.

Sam enarcó una ceja, nunca en toda su vida Freddie se había atrevido a hablarle de aquel modo.

– ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –Gritó.

–Mi camisa. Me quiero ir de aquí cuánto antes.

– Iré al baño a cambiarme, luego te entregaré tu camisa. –Dijo Sam avanzando hacia el baño, pero Freddie la tomó de un brazo y la giró, decididamente empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

–Estoy seguro que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, Puckett. –Murmuró Freddie intentando fingir normalidad, pero al final de la frase su voz se tornó más ronca.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Gritó Sam espantada dando manotazos. Pero antes de que lograra golpearlo él ya le había quitado la camisa. Y con una sonrisa burlona se giró en dirección al baño, mientras se ponía la ponía.

Sam sintió su sangre hervir ¿Qué le había pasado al estúpido ñoño que antes le temía? Sin siquiera pensarlo se colgó en su espalda y empezó a golpearlo maldiciendo por tener su calceta con mantequilla consigo. Freddie intentado resistir a los golpes cayó al suelo con la rubia con desquiciada mirada azul encima, intentando hacerle una llave. Rápidamente se giró y con un poco de fuerza aprisionó a la rubia bajo su cuerpo.

–Vaya esto es más excitante de lo que creí. –Murmuró Freddie sin querer, ante la atónita mirada de Sam, quién intentaba por todos los medios liberarse. –Calmate Sam. Si no lo has notado, me estás atacando medio desnuda y definitivamente tienes lo tuyo. Cualquier hombre en mi posición no podría dejar de encontrar esto excitante. –Y para finalizar le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de levantarse y liberar a Sam de su agarre.

Sam estaba petrificada en su lugar, vio al muy idiota sonreír tranquilo mientras se encerraba en el baño. ¡La había besado y luego sonreía como si nada! Y ella se quedó totalmente paralizada, sintiendo las mariposas hacer estragos en su estómago mientras él simplemente sonreía. Avergonzada tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse. Sobre la mesita de noche diviso un folleto con la información del hotel, lo miró atentamente y de pronto sintió frió al leer el nombre de la ciudad en donde aparentemente se encontraba.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó Freddie intentando controlar sus hormonas en estado de ebullición. De pronto le pareció que hacer enojar a Sam era una de las cosas más excitante en la vida. Debía dejar de pensar estupideces. Decidió tomar una ducha fría para borrar de su mente las curvas de la rubia desquiciada de Sam.

Se volvió a vestir y reviso su pearphone, Gibby lo había llamado 15 veces, 36 llamadas de Carly, 12 de Spencer y sólo 1 llamada de Sarah. Frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien. (Además de la alocada noche de pasión con Sam de la cual no recordaba nada.) De pronto algo en la pantalla de su pearphone llamó su atención.

–De acuerdo… –Se dijo a sí mismo. –Le pedí a Sarah que se casara conmigo ayer domingo. ¿Por qué está cosa dice que hoy es miércoles? –Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces lo vio, sí ahí estaba, brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

– ¡Freddieee…! –escuchó a Sam gritar histérica desde la habitación.

–Oh, no… –Susurró mirando su mano izquierda horrorizado. _El anillo de bodas brillaba en todo su esplendor ante la tenue luz del baño._

* * *

_**Hey! Como han estado?**_

_Yo muy bien, extrañándolos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia... Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola, enserio, de pronto vino a mi y no pude parar de escribir :)_

_Será una historia muy corta de no más d capítulos._

_No prometo actualizar pronto, por que estoy bastante ocupada con la universidad... Pero lo haré... ;)_

_Saludos a todos! Espero leer algunos Reviews_

_Bye!_

**_Militha93_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo soy la dueña de esta pequeña historia... _

* * *

**Mente en Blanco**

**~2~**

Hacer enojar a la castaña no era tarea fácil, pero su mirada furiosa indicaba que él lo había logrado, ella soltó un chillido agudo antes de darle unos cuantos manotazos en la espalda.

– ¡Idiota! –Gritó enfadada. – ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme algo así? –Espetó incrédula.

– Carly, sólo te pedí que me ayudaras a escoger un anillo de compromiso para mi novia. –Respondió el sobándose la espalda.

– ¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Freddie, esa chica no te conviene! ¡Es demasiado perfecta para ser real! –Murmuró agitando sus manos al aire en un gesto exasperado.

– ¿Sabes que lo que dices no tiene ninguna lógica? –Preguntó él divertido.

–Yo sé lo que digo. –Murmuró Carly pensativa.

Una tarde en San Francisco con Carly y sus reclamos, le había bastado para tener dolor de cabeza por el resto del día. Su amiga había viajado desde Seattle hasta California, no era extraño que lo pasara a visitar desde que él trabajaba en el _Pear Institute Technology_ de San Francisco como investigador, aunque desde un principio había dejado muy claro que Sarah no era de su agrado, le gustaba salir a pasear o tomar una copa con su amigo Freddie. Antes de pasar a visitar a su mejor amiga Sam que desde hace unos años vivía en los Ángeles...

Pensar en la rubia no era algo del agrado de Freddie, le costaba creer que después de una vida creciendo juntos, siendo amigos-enemigos, incluso novios, la rubia Samantha Puckett haya decidido cortar todo contacto con él. Pero a decir verdad, las últimas veces que habían estado juntos desencadenaron en explosivos encuentros de los cuales ninguno de los dos se hacía responsable. Sam dijo un día que "eso" no estaba bien y al día siguiente Freddie Benson había pasado a la historia.

No podía mentir diciendo que no le había importado la actitud que Sam había tomado, la verdad es que le había dolido y le había costado mucho tiempo superarlo. Pero era una cuestión de orgullo, si ella podía ignorarlo, él también podría hacerlo. Es más, él ahora se iba a casar con una chica de ensueño, de hermosos ojos verdes, de rostro sonrosado y con un cabello digno de una princesa, que caía en sedosos rizos de un particular color castaño en una tonalidad dorada, muy parecido al color del caramelo. Ni siquiera la mismísima Mariza Benson había podido cuestionar a la chica, aunque tampoco era del todo su agrado la madre de Freddie había decidido apoyar a su hijo en su decisión.

* * *

Sam se removió incomoda en el sofá, mientras veía a su castaña amiga pasear de un lado a otro refunfuñando en contra de la decisión de Freddie, no era fácil para ella escuchar que Freddie se pensaba casar, no se sentía nada bien, si Carly no hubiese estado tan absorta lanzando maldiciones a la futura señora Benson se habría dado cuenta que la botella de cerveza en las manos de Sam temblaba levemente.

–Tuve que ayudarlo a escoger el estúpido anillo. –Se quejó Carly por enésima vez.

Sam se mantuvo callada sumida en sus pensamientos, ante la atenta mirada de Carly, Sam tomó una decisión: Se buscaría un novio, uno de verdad, un chico lindo y rudo que la volviese loca y borrara esa horrible sensación que estaba sintiendo por culpa de Fredraro.

–Vamos a celebrar por el idiota… –Murmuró Sam levantando su botella de cerveza al aire. Carly alzó una ceja, pensando en que quizá sí había una solución para la locura de Freddie. Sonrió y brindo con su amiga, que inocentemente le había revelado todo lo que ella quería saber.

_Probablemente debería pedirle ayuda a Gibby_, pensó la castaña después de un rato.

Era sábado pero ambas chicas decidieron quedarse en casa de Sam brindando por estupideces y riendo como no lo hacían hace años. Al otro día Carly sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, había bebido como nunca antes y ahora irremediablemente se sentía una alcohólica. Carly se removió en la cama, levantó la cabeza, había dormido con Sam, había cajas de pizza encima de la cama, busco a la rubia que la noche anterior había estado cantando y bailando feliz de la vida. Cuando se disponía a levantarse encontró a su rubia amiga durmiendo en el suelo abrazando una botella de tequila, se veía tan divertida. Carly que nunca había sido una mala chica, decidió que ese era un momento épico que no podía dejar pasar y corrió a buscar su pearphone para inmortalizarlo en una foto. _No pensaba publicar la foto en internet o algo así,_ se dijo a sí misma para calmar a su conciencia.

–Carly jamás volveré a dejar que me emborraches. No volveré a beber una copa en tu compañía, Shay. –Juró Sam cuando se despertó toda adolorida, ante la divertida mirada de Carly. –Eres una mala influencia.

–Oh, es una lástima porque yo quería salir está noche a tomar un par de copas… Y conocer chicos. –Se lamentó Carly –Ya sabes, necesito estimularme –le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Es que yo no soy lo suficientemente estimulante para ti? –Preguntó Sam fingiendo estar ofendida.

–Lo siento cariño, no eres mi tipo. –Sonrió Carly.

* * *

Gibby era un buen amigo, siempre estaba cuando se le necesitaba, o casi siempre. Freddie busco a su alrededor a su amigo, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente estaba por ahí conquistando chicas. Se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más de aquel líquido celeste que había en su vaso, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero se sentía bien.

Freddie había estado bebiendo sus copas desde esa tarde, cuando brindo con la linda y perfecta Sarah, enfundada en un ceñido y corto vestido blanco, felice por su compromiso. Un compromiso que no había durado más que un par de horas… Después de dejarla sana y salva en casa, había bebido un par de cervezas más mirando la televisión en la soledad de su casa. Antes de la media noche, llegó un alegre Gibby para felicitarlo por su compromiso, salieron a un bar cercano, otro par de cervezas y Freddie empezaba a sentir como el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

–Debo irme Gibb's, mañana tengo que trabajar… –Freddie dejo un par de billetes en la barra, miró a su amigo para despedirse pero él parecía estar demasiado atento mirando algo. Se giró en esa dirección.

–Esas chicas se sacan chispas. –Murmuró Gibby divertido. La escena: dos hermosas chicas, que se besaban apasionadamente. Freddie habría rodado los ojos ante la estúpida situación, la gente en estos días podía hacer lo que quisiera a él le daba igual, hasta que reparo en el ceñido vestido blanco que una de esas chicas llevaba…

– ¿Sarah? –Murmuró Freddie perplejo. A pesar de que ni siquiera había alzado la voz, la aludida levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Freddie.

– ¿Ella es tu novia? –Preguntó Gibby al ver que la chica se ponía casi tan pálida como su vestido.

–Era mi novia. –Repuso Freddie sintiendo su ego humillado. Su chica, había encontrado a su chica besuqueándose con otra chica. ¿Qué decía eso de él como hombre?

Freddie se levantó rápidamente y salió del bar. Si se quedaba un minuto más sería capaz de caminar hasta Sarah, tomar tu alargado y femenino cuello y apretarlo firmemente hasta que la chica de sonrojos estúpidos dejara de respirar.

–Necesitas algo fuerte. –Murmuró Gibby detrás de él.

–No pienso volver ahí. –Aseguró Freddie.

–Este no es el único bar de la ciudad. –Añadió Gibby antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y guiarlo hacía otro lugar.

Y ahí estaba Freddie, enfadado, con el orgullo destrozado, bebiendo licores de dudosa procedencia. La gente a su alrededor bailaba, reían, la estaban pasando en grande. Y él estaba ahí mirando con resentimiento como su pearphone sonaba y sonaba y la pantalla indicaba que Sarah estaba llamando. De pronto llegó un mensaje de Carly, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

_Hey, estoy en cacería de chicos lindos ;) con Sam la estamos pasado bien. Es tan, tan divertida. Jajajaja. Mira la foto que le tomé esta mañana. Xoxo._

Freddie miró con una sonrisa la imagen de Sam durmiendo en el suelo, abrazando una botella de licor, su rubio cabello, su menudo cuerpo. Era tan hermosa, borracha y todo… A la distancia escucho la resonante risa de Gibby que se acercó con el teléfono en mano señalando el motivo de su diversión.

– ¿Viste la foto de Sam con la botella de Tequila?

–Sí. Gibby… ¡Una botella de Tequila! –le gritó al mesero que pasaba por ahí cerca, antes de volver a mirar la imagen en su teléfono.

–Creo que Carly estaba borracha cuando envió eso. –Murmuró Gibby pensativo.

–Quizás…

Después de unos cuantos tragos de Tequila, Freddie se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Salió a bailar un par de veces con una linda chica. Y luego volvió a su mesa a beber un poco más.

–Cariño… Por fin te encuentro. –Dijo a su lado una agitada Sarah.

–Vete a besuquear a otra chica por ahí. –Murmuró Freddie con desdén, como si no le interesara que ella estuviese ahí.

–Freddie puedo explicarlo.

–No me interesa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. –Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de tequila.

–Lo siento Freddie, perdóname cariño… Sabes que en realidad sólo te amo a ti. –Murmuró Sarah intentando aproximarse a él.

–Ni se te ocurra acercarte, cochina. –Le advirtió Freddie. –No me gusta tu forma de amar. No sé qué es peor, si haberte encontrado besándote con una chica o con un chico. –Comentó reflexivo – ¿Pero sabes? Ya no me importa. –Sonrió Freddie torcidamente.

–Lo siento cariño. –Se disculpó Sarah por enésima vez. –Lo siento tanto.

–Te perdono. –Sonrió Freddie de oreja a oreja. Ella suspiró aliviada. –Pero no pienso casarme contigo. De hecho no pretendo verte nunca más en la vida. –Añadió Freddie dando el último sorbo a su vaso.

– ¡Freddie! –Gibby gritó acercándose alegremente, hasta que reparo en la presencia de Sarah, con su vestido blanco manchado, el pelo enmarañado y llorando en silencio mirando a Freddie con impotencia, mientras este solo sonreía. –Uh-oh… Yo, los voy a dejar hablar…

–Da igual. –murmuró Freddie. –Ya hablamos, ahora Sarah se va. –Dijo dándole una mirada despectiva a la chica. –Adiós cariño. –Dijo Freddie haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

–Intentaré hablar contigo mañana, cuando estés sobrio. –Prometió Sarah secándose las lágrimas. –Esto no puede acabar así.

–Oye Sarah… –Freddie la llamó antes de que se marchara. –Siento decir esto, –dijo en un tono de voz muy serio. –Lamento recordarte que no fui yo quien estaba besando a otra chica a horas de comprometerse, fuiste tú. Y yo no vi que nadie te estuviese obligando cariño. –Sonrió irónicamente. –Si tienes algo de dignidad deberías marcharte a casa, de donde no debiste salir esta noche. Tanto tiempo fingiendo ser la mujer perfecta…. –Suspiró Freddie teatralmente.

–Basta Freddie. –Intervino Gibby asustado por la forma en que la cara de Sarah se había enrojecido. La joven parecía al borde de un ataque. –Vete chica, quizá mañana él esté en condiciones de hablar. Hoy estamos demasiado ebrios.

Sarah asintió y se marchó.

– ¡Ey Gibb's! ¿Qué me querías decir? –Preguntó Freddie mirando el fondo vacío de su vaso.

–Carly llamó. –Anunció Gibby recuperando su entusiasmo. –Dijo algo sobre ir a las Vegas… -Murmuró Gibby divertido.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Freddie buscándole el sentido a la situación.

–Dijo que Sam pensaba casarse con el primer idiota que se le cruzara en el camino. –Gibby soltó una carcajada.

Freddie se levantó de un salto y tomo sus cosas. Sam se iba casar con un idiota sobre su cadáver. ¡Demonios! había bebido demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo caminar en línea recta se había transformado en un desafío?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó Gibby.

–Nos vamos a las Vegas, Gibby. –Anunció Freddie intentando mantenerse derecho. –No quiero estar disponible cuando Sarah venga a buscarme mañana.

* * *

**_Holas!_**

_Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de está loca historia que se me ocurrió después de ver Locura de Amor en la Vengas con Cameron Diaz y Ashton Kutcher... Pero conste que no tiene nada que ver con la película._

_Y si quieren saber que fue lo que pasó en Las Vegas, tendrán que esperar hasta el tercer y último capitulo de esta historia. :)_

_No sé por que tengo esa tendencia de viajar en el tiempo con mis historias, enserio que intente mantener una narrativa lineal, pero definitivamente no puedo. Siempre empiezo de atrás para adelante. No sé por qué._

_Un millón de gracias por sus reviews! Enserio, significan mucho para mí. Así que sólo díganme lo que piensan, me gusta conocer sus opiniones!_

_Sobre todo saber que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia sólo por que Yo la escribí... Aww eso es tan tierno. Gracias!_

_Se cuidan niños y niñas... por favor aunque aquí en este capitulo todos los personajes están en constante estado de ebriedad no es un ejemplo que ustedes deban reproducir en casa. Creo que al finalizar la historia haré otra donde todos vayan a AA (alcohólicos anónimos) para superar sus problemas con el vicio._

_Nos leeremos algún día (no sé cuando)_

**_Bye!_**

**Militha93**


End file.
